The Last Good Bye
by Racchie
Summary: This is a story about reunion.
1. Main Part

Yo! Pakabar minna-san, kaget ketemu sama gue lagi ea ea? (Readers: CUIH!) Sudah lama sekali gak publish ff, karena saking gabutnya sampai gatau mau ngapain. Nggak ding, gue Cuma kangen aja buat ff gajelas dan pengen buat ff rf 4 lagi, dan karena libur panjang, gue mau manfaatin momen-momen terakhir liburan buat bikin cerita ini guys! Enjoy kids, review dan kalo mau flame saja hamba~

Title : The Final Good Bye

Summary : This is a story about reunion

Rating : T aja, berhubung gua udah kolot gini (?)

Genre : Fantasy, Comedy,Friendship, Romance, General..

Warning : OC, AU, ganjen (trio ini pasti ada di ff gue), spoiler dikit lah, OC's POV, reviewnya mas?

Disclaimer : Rune Factory 4- marvelous inc.

TETEW

Hari itu, aku terbangun karena sakit perut. Ditambah dengan cahaya yang menembus jendela membuatku silau dan terpaksa untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Waktu itu rasanya sudah tak terjadi hal-hal aneh yang sering terjadi padaku. Hidupku berlangsung normal, sama seperti keadaanku sebelum memasuki dunia yang lama telah kutinggalkan.

"Hari ini ya..." Gumamku sambil melihat ke arah _smartphone -_ ku. Hari ini tepat tanggal 7 Februari. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunku- yang kuanggap tidak begitu spesial. "Berarti udah hampir 2 tahun aku meninggalkan Selphia."

Pikiranku terus berkecamuk setelah memikirkan Selphia. Aku jadi penasaran, gimana ya keadaan kota itu sekarang? Pasti kalo aku kembali ke sana, semua bakal kangen-kangenin gue! (Lest: geer banget sih lo)

Hari itu bukanlah hari libur, aku akan pergi ke sekolah. Sejujurnya males gara-gara ngebosenin, tapi mau gimana lagi, ujian umum sudah tinggal dua minggu lagi. Sedikit persiapan tidak akan menyakitkan kok #eaa.

Aku pun berangkat dengan membawa kuda kebanggaanku (baca: motor). Sayangnya kudaku itu kayak yang belum sarapan, walhasil jadi perlu didorong ke pom bensin untuk dicarikan bahan bakar (Dylas: gile lu kuda dikasih minum bensin?! Author: ni kuda emang pengertian kalo sesama kuda! *ditrample*).

Setelah itu, aku pun berangkat menuju sekolah. Karena aku lewat pom bensin, jalurnya jadi berbeda dari biasanya. Kulihat jam orang lain, sudah hampir pukul 06.45. Waduh, hampir telat, bisa gawat aku kalo telat lagi. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku tancap gas ke sekolah.

Eh taunya pas di pertigaan deket sekolah ada aja motor yang berani ngebut. Karena kebiasaan ngerem pake rem tangan, jadinya tuh kuda kepeleset di jalan berdebu. Hadeuh, udah mah tangan pegal gara-gara kopling, ini yang satunya sakit kegesek aspal. Emosi, tapi ga bisa ngelampiasinnya. Si pengendara sialan itu terlalu ngebut, jadinya aku ditinggal gitu aja :'(

Berusaha gak memikirkannya, aku melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah. Aku mulai ngebut, dari gigi satu ke gigi empat Cuma butuh sekitar delapan detik! (gile juga lu ya ternyata.. Author: kebiasaan..)

Saking cepatnya ke sekolah, aku jadi tidak memperhatikan kalo ada yang aneh dengan kota ini sekarang!

"Kok sepi sih? (bgm: TETETETETERERET)" gumamku bingung, jangan-jangan saking cepatnya melaju sekarang aku udah ada di dimensi yang berbeda?

"Loh, kok.."

Momen itu, adalah momen yang tak akan aku pernah lupakan. Hari itu juga, takdir mengatakan kalau aku akan kembali lagi..

"Loh.. AMBER?!" kataku setengah mati.

"Racchi?" Katanya berbarengan. "Kok bisa ada di sini?"

"Lah, harusnya aku yang nanya kaya gitu!"

"Kok gitu? Aku ke sini mau lihat bunga-bunga yang indah.. Tempat ini kukira hanya aku yang tahu!"

Hm? Aneh sekali. Kok dia bisa pergi ke dunia tempat aku tinggal?

"Kamu tau tempat ini? Emang ini di mana? (sok-sokan tolol HAHAHAH)" Tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Di Yokmir Forest, pernah ada suatu portal, ketika aku memasukinya, aku ada di sini!" Katanya dengan wajah cerianya itu. "Sebenernya aku juga ga tau sih ini di mana."

 _Di depan gerbang ini ada tulisan Sekolah Menengah Atas, kerjaan lu makan jukut sama nyabut bunga doang ye?_

"Hey, sebenernya ini tempat dari duniaku berasal loh.." Ucapku pelan, sambil duduk. "Aku bingung ke mana orang lain?"

"Oh... RACCHI?! INI BENERAN RACCHI?!"

"Eh?"

"UDAH LAMA SEKALI! Hey, hey! Gimana kabarmu?"

"Uh... baik?" Ucapku seadanya, gatau juga kalo misal aku gabisa kembali ke duniaku yang asli.

"Kamu mengubah warna dan memotong rambut ya? Pantas saja aku tak bisa mengenalmu!"

Oh, iya dulu di Selphia rambutku panjang sekali dan konon... warnanya pink (Author: DIEEM! Selera gua itu!). Ya kalo di dunia nyata mana bisa aku mengubah warna dan memanjangkan rambutku seperti itu. Di dimensi sekarang ini, rambutku pun masih pendek seperti biasanya.

"Aslinya gini sih kalo di duniaku. Tapi kok, barusan kamu tau, toh, namaku?"

"Ih, dari tadi aku gak ngerti, duniamu berarti duniaku juga dong! Memang apa bedanya? Wajahnya sama-sama saja kok!" Katanya tidak paham. "Hey, orang-orang pasti bakal kaget ketemu lagi sama kamu. Mau kuantar ke Selphia?"

Sebenernya khawatir juga karena mabal pada saat-saat seperti ini, tapi karena kurangnya pengetahuan (dan kemampuan menganalisa 'apa yang sedang terjadi'), alhasil aku pun terpaksa untuk ikut Amber ke Selphia. Asik banget, mabal tapi ke Selphia!

"Boleh.." Ucapku pelan.

"Ayo!" Katanya sambil menarik lenganku, membawaku ke luar dimensi ini.

"Aah! Jangan kasar-kasar! Sakit, barusan abis jatuh nih."

"Eeeh, gomen gomen!"

 _So, this is it._ Aku sama sekali ga menyangka bisa balik lagi ke sini. Di kala rasa khawatir karena gatau apakah aku bisa balik lagi ke duniaku sebelumnya atau engga, namun yang muncul adalah perasaan senang, dan rindu yang meluap ingin bertemu dengan teman-teman terbaikku.

"Kita sampai!" Kata Amber. "Selamat datang kembali, Racchi-kun!"

Aku melihat sekitar, nampaknya Yokmir Forest itu tidak banyak berubah dari sebelumnya- atau gara-gara dirawat sama bocil satu ini?

"Hm? Mana orang yang tadi?" Kata Amber bingung.

"Loh, aku di sini, kan-" Taunya begitu aku ke sini, penampilanku juga berubah. "HAAA?!"

"Eh, kenapa Racch.."

"Ga.. ga kenapa-napa. Kaget aja."

"Hm.. kamu belom ketemu yang lain aja udah kaget!" Katanya ceria. "Ayo kita ke Plaza, kita liat siapa aja yang bisa kamu temui di sana!"

Aku mengikutinya dengan langkah malu-maluku. Sebab, rasanya lama sekali aku tidak ke sini, aku jadi penasaran apa yang akan mereka katakan setelah bertemu lagi denganku?

"Hey.. bukankah itu.."

"Racchi? RACCHIE YA?!"

Seketika, perasaan itu melumat jiwaku sampai habis.

"Panggilnya biasa aja.." Kataku menyapa butler idiotik yang pertama memanggilku- Vishnal.

"LOH KAMU KE MANA AJA." Katanya histeris. "MAIN KE LUAR GA NGAJAK-NGAJAK."

"Hehehe.. gitulah."

"Pakabar Racchii.." Ucap seseorang dengan wajah kantuknya yang ada di sebelah Vishnal- Clorica.

"Baik.. kamu sendiri gimana? Masih ngerasa kurang tidur?"

"Bisa aja.." katanya sambil menutup mulutnya yang terbuka itu.

"Kok dia bisa bersamamu?" Tanya Vishnal pada Amber.

"Aku ketemu dia pas aku lagi asyiknya liat bunga!"

"Oh, sekarang sukanya sama bunga ya Racch."

"Apa-apaan, Cuma kebetulan tau aku bisa ada di sana!"

"Heee? Kupikir setelah lama menghilang kamu doyannya main-main ke sana ya?"

"Engga kok-"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Kata seseorang dengan baju zirah- oh, itu pasti Forte.

"Hey, Forte-san! Liat siapa yang kutemui di jalan!" Kata Amber ceria.

"KAMU INI APA-APAAN, ENAK BANGET NGILANG TERUS DATENG GA ADA BERITA." Katanya sambil mencabut pedangnya.

"Eh- nanti aku ceritain!"

"YA KALO UDAH TARUNG _ONE ON ONE_ LAWAN GUA! BUKTIKAN KAMU MASIH RACCHI YANG DULU!"

"Lah!"

"Hey hey bukannya tidak sopan menyambut orang yang telah lama ngilang." Kata seorang laki pirang sambil menepuk pundaknya- ini si idiot Kiel.

"Eh? JANGAN GANGGU!"

"Tenaaang, tenaaang. Aku tau hari ini bukan hari yang bagus untukmu kan, Forte Nee-san? Biar aku yang menyapanya kali ini, kakak tenanglah dulu."

"Bisa-bisanya dia ngomong kaya gitu." Ucap Vishnal.

"Yo, Racch. Apa kabar?" Katanya mencoba meraih tanganku- yang justru terlihat awkward.

"Baik- eh, AAAARGH!" Tiba-tiba si kutu buku itu mencoba meremas tanganku.

"KE MANA AJA HAAAAH?!" Kata Kiel murka. Salah gua apa, haduh. "GARA-GARA KAMU, CUMA AKU YANG DIJAILIN LEST DAN DOUG, SIALAAAN!"

"Lah, murkanya ke mereka dong!" Teriakku sambil menahan serangan dadakan itu.

"Hehehe." Katanya terkekeh sambil melepaskan genggamannya. "Makanya kalo kabur jangan seenaknya Racch!"

"Kamu kali yang kabur, hahahah."

Tiba-tiba dari arah istana, ke luar seseorang yang terlihat- bangsul bagiku.

"Hoo kirain ada apa toh rame-rame di sini." Katanya. "Lama gak berjumpa, Racch!"

"Apa kabar, Lest?" Tanyaku. "Masih sibuk jadi pangeran?"

"Yah, begitulah.. Hey, aku sempet ngawatirin kamu pas ngilang. Kalo kamu ngilang lagi kayak dulu, gue cabut hak tanah milik lo!" Kata Lest yang bisa-bisanya pake logat gaul _kids zaman now._

"Kejamnya!"

"Dih, bisa-bisanya kamu ngawatirin nih bocah tengil." Kata Vishnal nista.

"Anyway.. gimana.. Venti?" Tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Huh.. ya, dia baik-baik aja. Dia makin belagak kayak raja, asal kamu tau aja."

"Wah, ga bisa sembarangan dong, ya.."

"Sebenernya Venti udah tau soal kedatangan kamu ke sini, jadi dia bilang padaku kalo kamu boleh menemuinya dua hari lagi."

"Hmm, sekarang hari apa emangnya?"

"Sabtu, 5 _Winter._ "

Mendengar gitu, semua langsung berteriak, "OH, JADI GITU MAKSUDNYA!"

"Pantesan, kirain si Venti biar keren aja taunya... gitu toh." Kata Lest tenang.

"Padahal di duniaku justru hari ini aku berulang tahun." Gumamku pelan hingga tak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, pasti kamu ga tahan di sini terus kan? Pasti ada yang pingin kamu temui, kan?" Tanya Lest sok keren, kaya boss mafia kebanyakan ngebir.

"Iya ya, kamu darting setengah idup sama dia masa gak ketemuan lagi? Nanti bilang gitu, 'aku kangen banget sama kamu,' atau 'kamu ga ngelupain aku sama sekali kan-'" Kata Kiel sambil meledekku, yang kubalas dengan hantaman di kepala.

"Tenang, tenang, yang manis pasti bakal ditaro di akhir! Sekarang, ayo jalan-jalan, Racch!" Kata Lest sambil memukul pinggangku untuk berjalan.

"Hey, Kiel, ikut yuk!" Kata Vishnal. "Kita comblangin."

"Hehehehe ayo deh."

"Aku ikut, siapa tau kalian bakal tiba-tiba lepas senjata." Kata Forte memegang gagang pedangnya.

"Kurasa tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu..." Kata Clorica pelan.

"Aku juga ikut!" Kata Amber.

Maka yang terjadi berikutnya, aku digiring secara kasar untuk memasuki rumah-rumah warga, kayak gue jadi warga baru aja. Bedanya, ini ditemani bareng langsung sama pangeran sekota. Rasanya sedikit bangga, tapi mengingat ini adalah Lest, dia tetap bahan cemoohanku di luar tugas kepangeranannya.

"Wey, gembrot! Liat siapa yang gua bawa nih!" Teriak Kiel.

"Siapa yang loe sebut itu gembrot?!" Teriak seorang elf yang asik makan nasi- Doug. "Eh, ada cewek!"

"Sekarang, siapa yang lo maksud itu cewek?!"

"Aku gagal jadi feminin.." gumam Forte yang kemudian dihibur Amber seadanya.

Kemudian, kita masuk ke Porcoline's Kitchen.

"Woy, kuda! Gua bawa homoan lu nih!" Teriak Doug.

"Astaga- amit-amit lu sumpah!" ledekku. Ya, siapa juga yang rela jadiin bahkan untuk gay friendnya Dylas? *disepak*

"APA KUDA, KUDA, SIALAN!" Teriak Dylas sambil ke luar membawa... pancingan. Begitu liat gue, pandangannya langsung berubah. Dia tak berbicara apapun, lalu kembali ke dalam restoran.

Sedetik kemudian, ke luarlah sosok yang lebih mengerikan, "RACCCHIEEEAAEHH" ucap Meg dengan nada yang sama dengan I Will Always Love You-nya Whitney Houston.

Sudah hampir semua penduduk kutemui, dan rasanya lebih ke ngeri gara-gara tiba-tiba kota yang aku kangeni berubah jadi gila Cuma karena aku muncul dan mengatakan, "Apa kabar?" pada mereka.

"Berarti tinggal dia.." bisik Lest pada Kiel dan Vishnal.

"Heheheh, kita tinggal di sini aja, kita comblangin diem-diem." Bisik Doug yang nguping.

"Kalian ngomong apaan?!" Tanyaku.

"Nanti, abis ini kita makan di Porco, yuk." Ajak Lest yang berusaha mengalihkan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, dia malah membuka jebakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh? Asiiik, dibayarin Lest!" Girang Frey- kenapa dia bisa ikut-ikutan? Entahlah, namanya juga princess.

"Er..." Ucap Lest menyesal. Kalo ngomong kaya gitu kudu liat dulu ada si Frey atau kagak. Kan akhirnya jadi gini.

"Yeee salah ngomong ya lu!" Teriak Doug.

"Duh, parah ih. Ini gara-gara Racchi! Eh, dia kan udah lama ngilang, kenapa gak minta aja ama dia?" Kata Lest melindungi dirinya. Enak banget ya, bengal.

"Lah kok jadi gua!"

"Plis, gue ga ada anggaran buat bayarin mereka makan, Racch."

"Gue juga bokek, gue ke sini Cuma bawa ceban! (dengan kurs di rl)"

Hari sudah mulai senja, tapi belum terlalu redup. Saat itu, aku telah digiring hingga depan klinik. Gue juga ga ngerti kenapa klinik dilewatin (pura-pura bodo lo bengal). Yang jelas, aku sempat liat Nancy ama Jones di luar. Berarti yang mestinya sekarang jaga, Dolce ya? Hatiku udah mulai dag-dig-doug, apalagi ini gue bawa massa yang mirip ngarakin pengantin pria. Ya, ngomong gini Author jadi pengen cepet nikah.. (yaelah baru aja lulus SMA udah kebelet lagi)

"Masa depan sudah di depan mata!" Ucap Lest. Aku dipaksa membuka pintu. "Tapi sebelum itu.."

Slash! Dia menebasku dengan Rune Blade. Aku shock, aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku setelah datang ke sini. Men, sakit banget rasanya.

"Anggap aja hukuman, ya, Racch." Kata Lest dengan wajah tanpa dosanya- yang menyebalkan itu. "Oh ya, sebagai pemanis juga. Sekarang, masuklah!"

Belum sempat pulih, aku sudah terjatuh berlutut begitu masuk ke klinik. Hooo, jadi ini tujuanmu Lest -_-

"Apa ngga berlebihan?" Tanya Forte.

"Sengaja sih, tapi aku juga kesal dengan sikapnya itu." Kata Lest. "Tenang aja, keadaannya sekarang pasti setimpal. Gatau lebih.."

"Gini-gini lu bisa nyeremin juga ya ternyata." Ucap Frey.

"Ga usah terlalu dipikirin, kita kan _bro._ " Kata Vishnal. "Kita punya caranya sendiri."

"Tapi, kupikir itu terlalu berlebihan!" Kata Amber.

"Tenanglah, lagipula si Racchi itu kebal sama cahaya!" Kata Lest kesal. "Apa sejujurnya kalian ga mengerti perasaan dia sekarang?!"

"Loh, kok tiba-tiba kesal, sih?" Tanya Frey.

"Ya, karena Cuma aku yang ngerti sedangkan kalian engga!"

"Tenang, aku ga bisa ngadepin _mood swing_ kaya gini Lest. Bisa ceritain apa yang terjadi?" Kata Doug, tumben formal.

"Ini masalah masa lalu." Kata Lest menatap nanar ke arah pintu klinik. "Kalau penasaran, aku bakal cerita semua masalah itu. Malam nanti, kalian boleh datang ke ruanganku."

Semua orang jadi bingung bercampur penasaran. Sementara itu, aku dalam kondisi yang belum pulih, masih menahan rasa sakit. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul sesosok gadis yang sudah tak asing bagiku lagi.

Ada hening sebentar, kemudian dengan wajahnya yang agak sedih, dia berkata, "Racchi..?"

Kulihat wajahnya yang _oh-so-cute_ itu, ku bergumam "Haaaah.." kuberpikir, inilah wajah yang akan merenggut jiwaku.

"Dolce ya? Masih ingat aku, rupanya?" Ucapku tersenyum sambil tetap menahan sakit. _Abis ini gua bales itu tebasan, dasar pangeran gaul._

"Kamu ini ngomong apa..?" Katanya, kali ini dengan wajah yang memaksakan untuk nahan nangis. Jangan nangis nanti Author juga sedih :( (Readers: AUTHOR DIAM AJA NGAPA YA). "Bukannya kita janji kalo terpisah bakal saling jemput.."

Aku Cuma menghela nafas, menggunakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk meledek, "Kamu ini ngomong apa.." kemudian aku berusaha mengangkat badanku, namun terengah-engah. Merangsang refleks Dolce untuk meraih tubuhku. "Yang, jelas, kamu ga kenapa napa kan selama aku ngilang?"

"Aku kira kamu ga bakal ke sini lagi.."

"Aku rindu.." kataku yang hanya mempermanis suasana- Author bisaan ya bikin ff romance gini, padahal di rl doi udh jomblo 18 tahun! *dilempar bantal,Author mojok di kasur* "Aku kangen semua orang yang ada di sini. Mereka lebih mengasyikkan daripada di sana."

"Emangnya, kamu habis dari mana, sih?" Katanya sambil membantuku berjalan. "Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi.."

"Ceritanya panjang, ah, sini, Dolce..." Ucapku, begitu duduk di tempat tidur.

"Hey, apa mau kubuatkan minuman hangat..?" Tawarnya sambil berusaha melepaskan pegangannya dari bahuku.

"Tak perlu.." Ucapku kewalahan. Aku menggenggam tangannya kembali. "Dolce.."

"E.. E-eh?" Katanya dengan wajah kemerahan. Matanya melihatku tajam.

"...tetap di sini.." Sambil kupaksa dia untuk tetap duduk di sampingku, aku yang hampir tak sadarkan diri itu berbisik, " _I just want you.. don't leave me here.._ "

TETEW

"SO SWEET BANGET YA?!" bisik Frey agak histeris di balik jendela. Tampaknya dari tadi mereka ngintip percakapan bucin itu. Hadeuh, meski princess tapi tetep aja ya, sisi kewanitaannya -_-

"Iya. Mau dicomblangin rasanya ga rela." Kata Doug melipat tangannya ke belakang.

"Dua-duanya, tuh! Terjebak ruang rindu! Hahahaha!" Celetuk Amber- wait, kok Amber ngerti ya ngomong ginian? Biarlah, namanya juga AU.

"Hmmmph, agaknya kejam juga, ya. Jadi ngerasa bersalah.." Kata Lest, sedikit menyesal dengan senyuman 'mematikan'-nya. "Jadi ga rela ngumbarin permasalahannya itu."

"Emang, kenapa sih?" Tanya Forte. "Kupikir momennya pas, dia tak akan terlalu memperhatikan karena asik duaan."

"Pada dasarnya, aku Cuma kesal gara-gara dia pergi seenaknya. Tapi, agak bersalah juga. Kan aku ga tau kenapa dan gimana dia bisa ngilang." Jelas Lest, mantap ea, pangeran kita yang gaul kini udah dewasa!

"Cuma kesal doang? Kok sampe segitunya?" Ucap Amber.

"Iya, nih, rasanya aku juga ga percaya kok kamu bisa kaya gitu?" Kata Frey sambil menyenggol sikutnya pada Lest. Sedangkan si pangeran gaul itu hanya memasang wajah nanar.

"Masalah tanggung jawab pekerjaan.." Kata Lest sambil menghela nafas, lalu membungkukkan kepalanya. Tanda kalo dia udah males ngobrolin.

"Pekerjaan? Gua kira si Racchi itu Cuma ngibul kalo di sini." Kata Vishnal, sedetik kemudian dia langsung ngerasa bersalah. Lah, padahal ga diapa-apain toh, dia bisa ngerasa bersalah?

"Oh, jadi kalian ga tau ya?"

"Hmmm, berarti ini masalah negara." Gumam Frey.

"Hah, kok kita baru tau sih? Kenapa Cuma kamu yang tau?" Tanya Kiel.

"Aku juga ga tau."

"BOHONG BANGET!"

"Hadeeeuh, ya udah deh." Jawab Lest. "Kalian sebenernya tau ga sih kenapa Racchi bisa datang ke sini?"

"Wah, itu sih, udah lama banget." Kata Forte.

"Venti pernah bilang, dia adalah semacam 'Guardian,' tapi bukan bagi dirinya, melainkan bagi kota ini."

"Jadi.. dia paling bertanggung jawab sama apa yang terjadi di kota ini?" pikir Doug.

"Kurang lebih kaya gitu.."

"Kok dia malah asik dua-duaan sama Dolce?" celetuk Meg- Author gak yakin dia emangnya dari tadi nguntutin rombongan ini gitu?

"DUH NGOMONGNYA KOK GITU SIH?! ITU DI DALEM ADA ORANGNYA!" teriak- err... bisik orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"Sebenernya waktu pas sering-seringnya ada tragedi di Obsidian Mansion.. Bisa dibilang kota ini jauh lebih aman. Bahkan Venti ga jadi mati, kan?"

"Wah, baru tau aku ternyata, kok orang macam dia dibiarkan bergaul dengan kalangan kaya kita sih?" Ucap Kiel. _Kamu ini suka merendahkan martabat sendiri apa gimana?_

"Kayaknya..." Lest berpikir panjang. "Hey, bukannya dulu juga di sini pernah ada seorang half-earthmate? Pada saat ada dia, banyak hal terjadi.."

"Hmmm? Oh, dia.." Ucap Doug. Dia tersenyum setan, lalu menatap ke arah Kiel.

"Ngg.. a-apa..?" Kata Kiel kikuk (Author: _yes, i was talking about her.. about you! HAHAHAH)_.

"Jadi kupikir Racchi datang SETELAH dan KETIKA orang itu masih di sini." Kata Lest menggunakan penegasan. "Dia datang untuk menetralisir pengaruh-pengaruh dari dimensi yang berbeda dari kita, yang muncul ketika masalah-masalah itu terjadi."

"Kiel?" Ledek Doug dengan mukanya yang sama.

"Eh, A-apa..?" Kata Kiel, masih malu-malu. _Heheheh udah over terus kamu lupain aja?_ "T-tapi, aku masih ga habis pikir kenapa kamu sebegitunya sama dia-"

"YA KARENA DIA NGILANG PAS SELPHIA LAGI ANCURNYA!" Amuk Lest.

"Wah wah, tenang Lest. Lu sih, Kiel, jangan coba ganti bahasan dong." Kata Doug tegang.

Suasana menegangkan. Frey bingung, mencoba menenangkan pangeran gaulnya. Amber daritadi ketiduran, udah bingung mau apa. Niatnya tuh anak mau dijebur ke got, tapi kan kasian juga. Males bro diamuk Illuminata. Cuma dia yang berani ngamuk sama nyeramahin- untuk pangeran sekalipun.

"Tau apa yang terjadi sebelum Selphia jadi rata sama tanah?"

"Ke-kenapa..?"

"Oh, itu... rasanya aku ingat tentang tragedi itu..*" Gumam Frey. _This '*' is a reference mark that I would write down the references used on this story!_

"Intinya saat itu Racchi tak ada." Kata Lest sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Lalu yang terjadi adalah, Abyss, melenyapkan habis semua makhluk hidup di sini."

"Oh, ya, kekuatannya berkaitan langsung dengan Abyss, bukan.." Kata Kiel. "Tapi emangnya kamu yakin dia bisa tanggung jawab atas semua itu?" (EAAAAA /plak)

"Iya toh, pada akhirnya kita selamat berkat pemberianku, Pico, dan manusia setengah earthmate itu!" Kata Frey. _Cie jadi pahlawan wakakaka I should put you on the references below*._

Lest pun akhirnya cuma menghela nafas panjang, lalu dia menunjukkan wajah kelelahannya. "Ya... mungkin kalian benar. Akunya saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

"Naaah ngaku juga kamu!" Kata Frey manja. "Nanti harus minta maaf sama Racchi!"

"Yah... ngerti kok.."

"Eh udah sore banget nih, kita jadi makan-makannya ga Lest?" Tagih Doug. _Mampus._

"Iya, nih.. Hehehe jangan lupa janjinya ya, pangeran!" Sekarang Frey udah persis jadi penggoda. *dicangkul*

"Tuh anak belom kelar juga urusannya ye?" Kata Meg dengan nada keibuan. "Woooy! Mau sampe kapan duaan begituu!"

"Iya niih! Kiel ngiri juga gara-gara udah lama ga gituu!" Kata Doug, yang suaranya diperkeras. _HAHAHAHAH I actually laught at this part._ Si Kiel itu Cuma mesem-mesem.

"HEH BIARIN MEREKA DAMAI NAPAH."

"Iya, baru aja gua tebas tuh anak." Kata Lest agak berdosa. Yeeeh, ngapain juga ngerasa berdosa sama Racchi?

"Apa?! Wah, gak bisa dibiarin ini, masa pangeran main tebas-tebas aja sama orang yang baru balik lagi?" Amuk Meg. Sekarang, dia udah persis ibu-ibu.

"Barusan aja aku udah cerita semuanya..!" Ucap Lest dengan wajah malasnya.

Dibalik obrolan itu, aku ke luar dari klinik bareng Dolce.

"Loh, kok kalian masih di sini?" Tanyaku agak heran.

"Racchi gimana? Gapapa kan?" Tanya Forte- kok tumben dia nanya gitu.

"DARI TADI KALIAN DI SINI?!"

"Udah bisa histeris gitu, udah sehat berarti, kak." Kata Kiel pada kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba Lest beranjak dan menengadahkan tangannya di depanku. "Sorry ya."

"Ya.. Serah lu dah. Ntar gua bales pake gae bolg mau lo?!"

"O ya, coba aja, nanti liat balesannya berani ngelukain pangeran!" Kata Lest membuka lengannya. Habis ini, satu studio rusuh lempar barang ke Lest gara-gara kebanyakan gaya di ff yang Cuma satu chapter ini.

"Heee? Menurutmu dia akan membalasmu dengan senjata?" Kata Doug, sambil menggoda dengan senyumannya yang terkenal jahil itu. Kemudian dia memberikan semacam kode-kode ke Racchi.

"Oooh, iya, ya. Janji mau nraktir kami makan, gimana?"

Malamnya, pembicaraan dari si pangeran gaul yang malang ini tidak terelakan.

TETEW

Keesokannya, aku tidak memiliki jadwal apapun. Mau dipekerjakan juga aku belom terlalu siap, apalagi aku juga kepikiran dunia asliku. Kira-kira gua udah mabal berapa lama ya?

"Kalo sekarang 6 Winter sementara aku datang ke sini tanggal 5 Winter dan 7 Februari di duniaku, berarti waktu telah berbalik mundur dan kalo aku berhasil ke luar dari sini besok, aku akan kembali ke tempat sebelum aku ke Selphia!" Pikirku dengan otak yang tolol.

Namun pemikiranku itu membuatku agak _concern_ juga, gimana aku bakal balik lagi, terus, apakah aku bakal bisa ke sini lagi suatu saat?

"Atau yang terpenting, apakah tugasmu berjalan baik dan orang-orang di sini bisa rela dengan perginya kamu?"

Aku refleks menoleh ke arah suara itu. Taunya, itu adalah Io. Ah, adik yang paling kubanggakan.

"I-i-io! Ngapain ke sini?" Kataku terbata-bata karena kaget.

"Aku dengar kamu kembali, jadi aku mampir ke sini!" Katanya sambil mengeluarkan beberapa barang dalam tas selempangnya. "Ini dari ibu. Surat."

 _Ya, gak perlu kamu sebut juga aku tau yang kamu tunjukkin itu surat._

"Racchi-san udah makan?" Tanya Io.

"Harusnya aku sih yang nanya gitu. Kebetulan juga aku baru bangun.." Ucapku lesu sambil mengambil surat dari tangan Io. "Masak bareng yuk."

"Asik!"

"Suratnya akan kubaca setelah makan."

"Ya, gapapa, santai saja."

"Masak apa?"

"Daging?" "Daging!"

"Fuh- Hahahahaha!"

Setelah main ayang-ayangan dengan adek tercintah, kami pun menikmati masakan kita. Lalu aku teringat untuk membaca surat dari ibu.

Dalam surat itu tidak ada yang begitu penting, Cuma basa-basi bertanya kabar, dan mengabarkan bagaimana dia sekarang di kerajaannya. Ditambah sedikit mengeluhkan Zwill yang datang-pergi ke dalam kerajaan. _Dasar nih bocah, kerja lembur bagai quda, sampai lupa orang tua-_ (Dylas: APA KUDA, KUDA?! Author: LAH SANTAI NGAPA INI GUA CUMA NYANYI MANG!)

Hanya satu yang membuatku terkejut, tampaknya ibu tahu kalau sebenernya aku ke sini gak disengaja. Yah, mungkin Venti yang memberitahunya, atau barang kali seseorang dari Selphia.. pikirku.

"Oh, ya.." Kata Io. "Sampai lupa. Ada satu surat lagi."

"Dari ibu juga?"

"Iya."

Kuambil surat yang telat sampai itu. Kubaca sambil menyernyitkan alis. Aku bingung. Rasanya, aku ingin segera ke luar- dari mimpi ini. Aku ingin segera sadar.

"Apa maksudnya... ini?"

"Racch.." Kata Io sambil merapikan alat makannya. "Kemarin malam, ibu kedatangan tamu."

"S-siapa?"

"Seorang gadis. Berambut agak pendek. Dan sewaktu aku melihatnya, matanya tiba-tiba berubah, jadi hijau terang."

"Mmm... M-m-m?"

"Aku gak tau dia siapa. Rasanya, dia bukan makhluk dimensi ini."

"Miki..?" Ucapku pelan. "Yuutsu-san?!"

*continued to the bonus chap.*

TETEW

Hari sudah malam. Gila, ngapain aja gue sama Io seharian? Di rumahku (setidaknya sampai besok atau sampai si pangeran gaul nyabut hak bangunan) si Io itu mensortir banyak surat dari ibuku. Dia udah kaya jadi sekretaris sekaligus pengirim surat kerajaan. Pantes aja dia ke sini bawa tas. Seharian berkutat dengan surat-surat, tanpa sadar hari sudah mulai gelap. Pas udah malem, dia bilangnya apa coba? Masih harus ada surat yang kudu dianter!

"Udah malem gini, gapapa gitu?" Tanyaku.

"Biasa sih, kalo ngirim surat malem gini biasanya penjagaan beberapa kerajaan sedang melemah, jadi aku enak masuknya!"

 _Ini pengirim surat atau pembunuh bayaran? Kok mirip-mirip ya pikirannya?_

"Hah?! Kamu jadi _assassin?!_ "

"Engga kok, Cuma males aja kalo pagi atau siang suka banyak orang- terutama pedagang. Enak kalo malem, ga banyak yang ngelewat!"

 _Fix, pikirannya udah kaya pembunuh bayaran._

"Gapapa, kan? _Btw,_ gimana.. 'cakarmu?'"

Kemudian dia menunjukkan tangan kanannya. Seketika, tangannya itu berubah menjadi semacam energi berbentuk cakar. Aku ga bisa liat dengan jelas, soalnya udah gelap. Kegelapan juga bagian dari kekuatan Io.

"Aman."

"Oke." Ucapku. "Hati-hati ya."

"Iya." Katanya sambil membalikkan badan. "Kakak juga hati-hati."

"Hm?"

"Nanti kalo ada kesempatan, mampir kemari lagi ya."

"Uhh.." Gerutuku. "Ya.."

" _I think, it's not possible. I know something about how to make you visit here again._ "

 _Sejak kapan nih anak bisa bahasa Inggris?_ Aku jawab dengan pandangan nanar, "Ya, semoga aja.."

Soalnya kan Io makhluk dimensi ini juga. Emangnya dia bisa datang ke duniaku?

Beberapa saat setelah Io menghilang dari pandanganku, sebelum aku akan menutup pintu, aku melihat kotak pos. Tampaknya ada surat yang belum kubaca. Dari siapa ya?

Aku menghampiri kotak surat itu, dan melihat apa yang di dalam. Ada selembar surat yang masih segar, kayaknya baru datang hari ini- tapi kok aku gak sadar sama sekali?!

Surat itu berasal dari Lest. Setelah kubaca, intinya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku empat mata dekat kincir angin (ga tau, yang di paling timur Selphia). Malam ini. _Malam ini?_ Akhirnya aku memutuskan segera menemuinya dari pada harus berurusan dengannya lagi di masalah yang berbeda.

Sesampainya di lokasi, sudah ada Lest yang menunggu dengan sok _cool_ -nya itu. Author sampe muak, dia berusaha melorotin celananya gara-gara terlalu banyak image cool pangeran gaul itu di fict ini.

"Yo, Racch. Langsung saja." Kata Lest membuyarkan lamunannya.

Tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan sebuah pisau ke arah ku. Aku terkesiap, "Ap-apa-apaan ini, Lest?"

"Waktunya untuk mengatakan, semua apa yang tak kuketahui." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan pisau yang sama. " _Harukawa-kun._ "

-Harukawa Racchie-

*continued to the bonus chapt.*

TETEW

Keesokan paginya, sesuai janji, aku akan menemui Venti hari ini. Dan sekarang ini hari ulang tahunku! Aku jadi penasaran apa yang bakal orang-orang beri padaku! (Dih nih orang kelakuannya bikin geli juga. Udah MC, sekarang OC-nya juga mau dibuat nista?)

Tapi entah kenapa hari itu, badanku terasa lelah sekali. Nafasku juga terasa pendek, tapi suhu badanku normal-normal saja.

Setelah bersiap-siap sebentar, aku jadi tak sabaran untuk bertemu Venti. Namun, sebelum aku pergi dari sini, aku berpikir.

 _Apa ini, untuk yang terakhir kali aku datang ke mari?_

Saat itu pikiran dan hatiku bernostalgia. Banyak yang telah kulalui di rumah ini, di kota ini. Kemudian, aku merasa khawatir.

 _Apa aku bisa pulang, dan bisakah aku datang ke mari lagi..?_

Aku menahan air mataku. Jika ini adalah saat terakhirku, aku akan melakukannya nanti saja. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kulakukan sebelum air mataku itu ke luar. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja, kau pasti akan menangis.

Siangnya (buset dah, ngaret amat!), aku sudah berada dalam ruangan Venti. Di sebelah kiri juga terdapat Lest. Entah kenapa, wajahnya seperti hendak menjebloskanku ke ruang tahanan.

"Siang, Venti. Lest." Sapaku.

"Siang.." Kata mereka serempak. _Jadi kepikiran, si Frey mana ya? Apa dia ngurusin kebon?_

"Harukawa-san.." Sebut Venti.

"Kau.. sudah tahu rupanya?"

"Bocah ini yang memberitahuku."

"Yah.." Aku mendengus. "Jadi.. apa yang kamu pengen obrolin?"

"Santai saja? Oh, ya udah. Aku Cuma mau ngomong selamat tinggal."

"Hah..?" Aku bingung. "Loh, gimana kamu tau rencanaku pulang sekarang.."

"Aku kan dewa di sini, apa sih yang aku ga tau?"

"T-tapi masalahnya... Aku kan ga tau gimana cara balik ke duniaku sebelumnya."

"Jawabannya itu ada padamu, Racch." Kata Venti. _Makin bingung dah gua._

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Tergantung apakah kamu mau pulang lagi... atau engga."

"Tapi.. kan kau tau masalahnya. Apa ga apa-apa kalo aku pergi..?"

"Menurutku, kau sudah menjaga kota ini dengan baik, Racch. Lagipula, keadaan kota ini sudah kembali normal. Ditambah, para guardian.. telah menjadi bentuk manusianya. Heey, Lest, aku juga bicara padamu. Jangan bengong!" Kata Venti dengan senyuman naganya.

"Oh..!?" Lest mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kamu bisa pergi kapan aja. Aku juga ga keberatan kalau kamu mau tinggal di sini. Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Racch. Orang-orang di sini ga bakal menyangkal."

"Bener..?"

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Racch." Kata Venti. Kali ini, dia berkata seperti itu sambil menatapku. Tatapan itu, betul-betul tatapan yang tak akan pernah hilang dari bayang-bayang otakku.

"Aku juga sangat berterima kasih, loh, Racch. Sebenernya aku masih pengen kamu di sini, tapi, aku ga mau ganggu.. idealisme kamu itu. Kamu sudah menceritakannya semalam, kan.." Kata Lest, dengan tatapan yang sama. Aww, pangeranku, kalo kamu natap aku gitu aku jadi ga mau pergi! (Lest haters: HIDIIIIIH! Author:ya ya sana aja lu di Selphia!)

Aku mendengus keras, ga tau mau ngomong apa. Pada saat itu, dunia terasa indah, namun kamu bingung sebenarnya kamu kenapa bisa ada di sini? Walhasil kamu ga bisa nikmatnya dunia itu.

"Oh, ya, sampai lupa." Kata Venti. "Hari ini spesial untukmu, kan?"

 _Aku memandangnya. Pandangan itu terasa lembab, hari-hari seperti ini takkan bisa kulewati lagi. Bagaimana jika aku mengulanginya untuk sekali lagi, suatu saat..?_

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

 _Seolah-olah, jiwaku terasa hilang. Pandanganku memudar, pikiranku kacau. Nafasku sesak, tersedu-sedu. Aku ga bisa lagi berkata-kata..._

"Yang ke-18, Harukawa Racchie.."

TETEW

Baru saat sore hari, di mana cahaya matahari begitu terang namun tidak mengindikasikan keceriaan, aku bisa ke luar dari tempat Venti. Aku ga begitu ingat apa yang terjadi, mungkin ini karena tubuhku yang kelelahan. Saat aku ke luar pun, aku masih kelelahan, namun nafasku membaik.

Sore itu aneh sekali, sudah sejak aku ke mari tak ada salju yang turun, dan pemandangan _sunset_ kala itu malah terlihat seperti musim panas. Anginnya tidak begitu dingin, namun masih segar untuk dihirup seperti musim semi. Aku berpikir, "Apa warna yang tepat untuk cuaca saat ini, ya?"

Saat asik-asiknya nongkrong, tiba-tiba serombongan bocah-bocah berluyuran datang padaku kayak mau minta air gunung dari sebuah truk.

"Racchiii~! _Otanjoubi omedetoou!_ " Teriak salah satu dari mereka, si bocah ajaib Pico. "Eh, onii-san!"

"Yo, hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan?" Ucap Dylas. "Ini, sekarung jerami buatmu! ( _bisa jadi jerami itu maksudnya mie instant.._ )"

Begitu banyak sambutan, begitu banyak hadiah yang kuterima. Tapi tak sepatah kata yang dapat kuucap. Apalagi, begitu kulihat mereka, tak ada Lest. Tau kenapa? Karena kalo dia di sini, dia pasti udah nangis duluan.

 _Ya, aku bermaksud pergi sekarang. Saat ini juga._

 _Gubrak!_

Tanpa sadar aku jatuh, dan barang-barang pemberian teman-temanku berantakan ke segala penjuru. Mungkin, karena aku terlalu lelah. _Aku lelah, aku gak ingin begini. Aku ingin terus.. di sini. Bahagia bersama kalian.._

Reaksinya, kalian bisa tebak. Mereka panik dan beberapa segera mengunjungi klinik untuk minta bantuan. "Racchii!"

 _Mungkin, itu untuk terakhir kalinya memanggilku. Tapi tolonglah.. jangan teriak seperti itu. Jangan tunjukkan wajah khawatir kalian padaku. Senyumlah padaku.. pliis?_

Tapi apa daya, aku sudah kehabisan tenaga dan aku gak mau banyak bicara. Mungkin, saat ini yang paling tepat untukku menyampaikan selamat tinggal- uh, aku bahkan belum pulang lagi ke rumahku.

"Hey, Racchi, kenapa?" Tanya Frey- _dia ga tau apa-apa ya dibanding Lest -_-_

"Hhh.. kaliaan.." Kataku dengan nafas yang berat. "Aku.. berencana untuk kembali ke duniaku. Tapi aku gak sanggup... kalau sendirian."

"Haaa? Kenapa kamu mau kembali? Di sini kan enak, ada aku, Dolce, dan yang lainnya!" Kata Amber, _kenapa ya dia bawa-bawa nama Dolce.._

"Ini, tanggung jawab baruku.." Kataku seadanya. "Kalian sudah tau kan, mengenai 'guardian'-nya kota ini. Itu aku.."

"Terus.. kenapa pengen pergi..?"

"Tugasku di sini sudah selesai.." Jawabku. "Mereka yang berasal bukan dari dimensi ini pun sudah tak ke sini lagi.."

Mendengar kata itu, beberapa ada yang _"triggered,"_ mereka menangis, karena harus kehilangan orang-orang itu- apalagi kini ditambah aku yang harus pergi.

"Racchi.." Ucap Kiel menahan tangisannya. "Apa kamu, akan menghilang juga seperti mereka..?"

"Itu.. aku akan cari tahu. Aku ga tau bisa ke sini lagi apa engga. Karena aku ke sini dua hari yang lalu juga itu gak disengaja.."

Tiba-tiba, muncul tiga orang dengan rusuhnya ke arahku. Meg, Forte, dan Dolce. _Oh, pasti mereka memanggil Dolce kemari._

"Racchi.. ga apa-apa..?" Tanya Dolce, pelan sekali.

"Engga tahu.." Ucapku seadanya. _Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku sakit. Apa kamu bisa menyembuhkanku? Dengan wajahmu... yang seperti itu..?_

Untuk terakhir kalinya pula, dia meledekku, "Kamu ini.. ngomong apa..?!"

Sementara, melihat di sekitarnya ada yang tidak beres, dia langsung menatap wajahku heran.

"Aku bakal pulang, ke duniaku." Ucapku yang agak diperlantang. "Gatau bisa ke sini lagi apa engga.."

Dia menangis, wajahnya sama dengan yang diperlihatkannya padaku ketika dua hari yang lalu. _Kala itu, pikirku aku gak mau lagi membuatmu menangis lagi seperti itu, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Lelaki macam apa aku?_

"Dolce." Ucapku (sampai saat ini aku masih tiduran guys... readers: bodo amat! Cepetan abisin ceritanya!). "Terima kasih, ya, atas segalanya."

Terkadang, ucapan itu bisa sama saja dengan kata "kita over," namun saat ini, kita ga bakal tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mendengar itu, malah membuat dia histeris kesedihan.

"Hoy, ayolah, jangan liatin wajahmu kaya gitu.." Awww :(

"Kami juga.." Tiba-tiba Lest muncul dari ujung jalan. "Sangat berterima kasih padamu, Racchi!"

Aku sempat terdiam sebentar, "Aku juga, berterima kasih pada kalian.."

Hingga saat ini belum ada indikasi'aku-bakal-ngilang-dari-dunia-ini.' Sebaiknya ngapain ya? Kan gaje banget kalau tiba-tiba ga jadi pergi. Dalam benakku, terbayang sesuatu. "Selphia's Guardian."

 _Itu dia!_

"Ini, untuk terakhir kalinya.." Ucapku, yang diperkuat. "Aku bertanya ke pada beberapa penduduk Selphia di sini, yang sangat baik mau temenin pas lagi sekarat-sekaratnya: apa aku udah menjalankan tugas dengan baik di sini?"

Aku mencoba mendengarkan semua jawaban dari mereka yang ada di sekitarku. _Dylas, Meg, Forte, Kiel, Doug, Lest, Vishnal, Xiao Pai, Frey Amber, Pico, Dolce.._ (yang disebutin yang sering muncul di fict -_-)

Semuanya menjawab, "ya," kecuali untuk Dolce. Dia menjawab, "Aku gak tau apa yang ditugaskan untuk kamu.. Tapi, karena kamu membuat kita mengerti apa itu pertemanan.. apa itu cinta.. apa itu keluarga.. kamu telah mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik!"

Aku sempat terkesima waktu menyaksikannya. Ya, intinya, aku telah mengerjakan tugasku di sini dengan sangat baik. Berarti, dengan begitu.. aku sudah bisa pergi dari sini.

Aku merasa badanku terasa ringan. Rasanya mengeluarkan cahaya. _Apa kali ini.. aku akan benar-benar hilang? Ga bakal bisa ke sini lagi.. :'(_

"R-r-racchi.." Kata Amber sambil menahan tangisnya. "Aku harap kamu simpan barang ini.."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenang-kenangan dariku. Meg. Juga.. Dolce.." _Dia pasti membuatnya sendiri,dan mengatasnamakan banyak orang, biar mereka gak kerepotan. Duh, ini anak satu.. :')_

Kuterima barang itu, tampaknya itu adalah permata warna-warni. Banyak warnanya.

"Itu..." Kiel membuka mulut. "Dari kami juga. Masing-masing punya warnanya sendiri. Kalau warna batu itu menghilang, berarti pemilik warna itu sudah gak ada."

 _Astaga.. aku hampir nangis dengernya. Aku juga kepikiran mau ngasih kayak gini- karena umur ga ada yang tau. Tapi pake apa, ya? Gak habis pikir.._

"Makasih.." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Mungkin di duniaku sana, barang ini akan jadi paling berharga. Karena meski kalian gak bareng lagi sama aku..."

 _Saat itu juga, jiwaku yang sudah dilumat, habis tak tersisa. Hancur berkeping-keping._

Aku menangis, spontan, dan membuat yang lain juga ikut menangis. "Aku bakal inget kalian dengan batu ini..!"

Tampaknya, seluruh jiwaku yang hancur itu berubah menjadi sebuah penghubung dengan dunia asliku. Aku gak begitu menyangka, untuk pulang pun aku ga bisa seratus persen selamat. Ada yang harus dikorbankan, jauh lebih parah dari pada pengorbanan fisik..

 _Karena, jiwaku juga akan menghilang, mulai saat ini.._

"Hey, aku minta dua hal lagi." Pintaku, menahan tangis sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Setelah aku tak sadar, tolong kirimkan aku ke duniaku melalui portal itu... ga masalah kan..?"

Tampaknya, mereka masih terlalu sedih untuk menjawab.

"Dan, tolong, bisa katakan 'sampai jumpa' padaku..?"

 _Dan, kini, tangisan mereka malah tak tertahankan lagi._

"Ayolah.. aku ga bisa kembali lagi, jiwaku sudah hancur.. aku harus segera ke duniaku.. Tolong.. ya?"

Kemudian, mereka pun rela untuk berhenti menangis. Mereka tersenyum. Dengan senyuman itu, mereka berkata, "Terima kasih banyak, Racchi. Semoga di duniamu sana, kamu bakal baik-baik aja. Sampai jumpa..!"

 _Itu melebihi ekspektasiku. Air mata benar-benar mengalir dari mataku untuk terakhir kalinya di sini. Aku mengumpulkan semua kekuatan ragaku untuk mengatakan kalimat terakhir.._

"Ya.. sampai jumpa.. teman-teman.."

Saat itulah, aku tak bisa lagi merasakan tubuhku di dunia ini. Tapi jiwaku ada di sini, menunggu raganya untuk kembali pulang ke tempat yang seharusnya. Dalam pandangan jiwaku itu, aku gak yakin untuk bisa meninggalkan mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini. Mereka tampak kehilangan keluarga, untuk kedua kalinya.

 _Aku benar-benar gak rela. Aku bakal cari cara biar bisa ke sini lagi._

TETEW

Aku terbangun di tempat yang agak aneh.

"Woy! Udah sadar?" Tanya seorang yang besar di sampingku.

"K-kenapa..?"

"Kamu pingsan pas mau parkirin motor! Belum sarapan, ya?"

"Hmm? Gitu, ya? Gak inget pak.."

Ah, tampaknya aku dibawa ke samping pos keamanan untuk dibaringkan. Kata petugas, aku pingsan pas markirin motor, kayaknya masuk akal, sih, punggungku sakit rasanya.

 _Hm?_

"Kalau belum kuat, istirahat saja di UKS, jangan dulu masuk pelajaran!" Kata seorang guru yang memberikan minum padaku- dia adalah guru kedisiplinanku.

"Setelah minum, rasanya jadi segar. Aku masuk kelas saja, pak." Kataku setelah meminum air yang dia berikan, lalu menyalaminya.

"Jangan dipaksain ya!"

"Aku kuat, kok. Hehehe."

Aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil _smartphone_ -ku. Aku merasa ada yang ganjal, aku mengambilnya dari saku celana- itu adalah sebuah permata. Jika dilihat sejajar dengan mata, ada banyak warna di dalamnya. _Merah, kuning, biru tua, hijau daun, coklat, biru muda, hijau toska, gading, hijau terang, hijau gelap,_ (banyak banget ijonya) _ungu, dan merah muda._ Aku dapat di mana, ya? Keren banget.. Aku simpan ini di tempat pensilku. Bersama dengan alat tulis, yang pernah menuliskan banyak cerita di kertas. Tentangku, Selphia, Venti, Lest, Pico, Frey, Dolce, Amber, Kiel, Dylas, Vishnal, Clorica, Doug, Meg, Forte...

END

Credits dituliskan di akhir bonus chapter ea!

References:

Both * and * references to Nyamirin's Rune Factory fanfiction, "Kingdom of Illusion," be sure to check it out!

Both * and * references to Nyamirin's Original Character which appears at her ALL Rune Factory fanfictions.

Thank you sooo much!


	2. Bonus Part

Haaaah, bonus chap! Buat apa sih bikin bonus chap? Author mau closingan ya, buat ff Rune Factory 4? Kok gitu? Tau dari mana? Kok gua ngomong sendiri? Cailah, sebenernya Author ngasih bonus chapter buat memperjelas asal usul OC-OC kesayangan gua! Biar readers tau dan gak bingung AU gue yang maha ribet itu! Enjoy, kids! Kalian udah sejauh ini nikmatin ff gua. _This is made specially for you._

-Continue from Main Chapter: Racchi and Io's Arc-

TETEW

"Jadi, yang bener... Miki, apa Yuutsu?" Tanya Io. Wajahnya kebingungan.

"Ah, itu.. dua-duanya juga bisa." Ucapku. Kali ini, Io menunjukkan wajah tidak percayanya. Yah elah buat OC aja ga jelas. "Emangnya, dia ngapain aja sama mama?"

"Aku ga nguping pembicaraan mereka, Racchi-san. Ya, coba kakak baca aja surat itu."

"Aduh, aku bingung harus apa setelah membacanya.."

"Emang, kenapa?"

"Intinya, dia bilang, kemarin malam, dia bertemu orang yang mirip denganku. Orang itu.. menginginkan sesuatu darimu."

"Lalu.. apa yang orang itu kepingin?"

"Dia bilang.. dia ingin 'mataku.'"

Wajah Io makin bingung, sudah tidak tahan dengan segala ke-absurd-an ini. Tapi, raut mukanya masih penasaran, dia masih ingin memeras banyak info dariku.

"Io, kamu jamin.. Cuma orang itu yang datang bertemu mama?" Lanjutku.

"I-iya.." Jawabnya. "Maksudnya mata itu.. apa?"

"Kalo menurutku sih, dia Cuma ingin ketemu... tapi, mengingat orang itu berkepribadian ganda, bisa aja dia pengen ngerebut kekuatanku."

"Kekuatan kakak, huh... _Gems of Spirit.._ itu, kan? Bukannya kekuatan itu ga bisa direbut dan digunakan sembarang orang?"

"Betul, dan masalahnya, si Yuutsu itu bukan sembarang orang juga!"

Io menampakkan wajah kagetnya. Pikirannya serasa meledak.

"M-maksudmu.. dia.. pengguna kekuatan itu juga?"

"Iya, sih.."

"Kok bisa? Terus, ngapain juga dia minta kekuatan kakak?"

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku di dunia nyata. _Okay, readers. This is it. Mengapa aku bisa menghilang dari Selphia dan kembali lagi ke sini._

Awalnya, aku selalu mencari ingatanku yang hilang hingga bisa sampai saat ini. Setelah banyak terjadi di dimensi ini (baca fictsku sebelum-sebelumnya, oke..), yang ada kesadaranku malah kacau. Aku dipaksa ditarik ke Abyss dan pergi ke dunia nyata. Ini memang bukan tanda yang baik..

Karena ingatanku yang kucari malah membentuk kesadaran seseorang bernama Zwillinge Dolgatari, para pengguna _Gems of Spirit_ selainku cari mati, mereka berusaha untuk membunuh Zwill, tapi Zwill malah bersembunyi dalam diriku. Aku bahkan hampir sekarat karenanya, tapi dia memberi kekuatan untuk menghentikan pengguna kekuatan itu. Singkatnya, _Reva, Rean, Zone, Zero.._ semuanya berhasil kukalahkan. Aku gak percaya Zwill ternyata sekuat itu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, Zwill sekarang mendiami Abyss mengganti mereka. Tapi juga, karena dia memberi kekuatannya padaku, di Abyss dia hanya bisa berdiam diri. Bagai tahanan. Sekarang hanya dia yang mendiami Abyss, karena pengguna _Gems of Spirit_ sudah tiada...

Kecuali Yuutsu. Semenjak aku kembali ke dunia nyata, kita tak pernah bertatap mata lagi. Alasannya sederhana, dia adalah pengguna tipe _Emerald,_ dan kekuatannya adalah waktu. Mengingat ini adalah kekuatan besar, dia juga diberkahi kemampuan menelusuri segala dimensi dengan tujuan menjaga kestabilan waktu. Seperti dewa saja.

FOR YOUR INFO! Ini adalah sekelumit info mengenai _Gems of Spirit_.

Penciptanya tidak diketahui, tipe kekuatannya fundamental- maksudnya alamiah. Berarti, kelemahannya adalah hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti _magic, hypnotize,_ dan semacamnya. Penggunanya hanya ada enam, tingkat bahaya rata-rata mencapai 96%. Masing-masing pengguna punya ciri khas yang menandakan kalau dia adalah pengguna kekuatan ini. Pengguna dapat mengakses dunia kematian (Abyss) sesuka mereka.

Tipe _Amethyst._ Pengguna: Zone Yukishiro.

Kekuatan ini berbasis pada tingkat intelejensi sangat tinggi. Memungkinkan penggunaan poin energi sedikit untuk menghancurkan satu kota. Pengguna punya tanduk berwarna ungu sebagai pengenal. Jika tanduk rusak, dia akan mati, dan kekuatan akan diterima pengguna tipe _Diamond._

Tipe _Emerald._ Pengguna: Fujiwara Kiyuutsu atau Miki.

Kekuatan ini berbasis pada kesatuan waktu dalam berbagai dimensi, memungkinkan pengguna menghancurkan tatanan waktu untuk menyebabkan kekacauan massal. Mata kiri pengguna akan berubah hijau terang ketika menggunakan kekuatannya. Kekuatan ini akan terus ada, dan pengguna akan terancam abadi.

Tipe _Ruby._ Pengguna: Zero Yukishiro.

Kekuatan ini paling menonjolkan _shapeshifting_ , memungkinkan pengguna berubah menjadi wujud apa saja yang diinginkan. Akan memiliki ekor berwarna kemerahan ketika berubah. Kalau pengguna mati, kekuatan akan diterima pengguna tipe _Diamond._

Tipe _Aquamarine._ Pengguna: Rean Chikakuro.

Senjata pengguna akan berubah kebiruan, membuat senjatanya brutal. Monster di Norad tidak akan kembali ke _Forest of the Beginning,_ tapi akan membunuhnya seperti di dunia nyata bila kekuatan ini digunakan. Jika pengguna mati, kekuatan akan diterima pengguna tipe _Diamond._

Tipe _Sapphire._ Pengguna: Harukawa Racchie.

Kekuatan ini anti-fundamentalis, dapat memberikan penggunanya pertahanan sempurna dari segala bentuk kekuatan elemental, dan dapat mengubah kekuatannya menjadi bentuk apapun. Sangat terancam keabadian. Ditambah kemampuan analisis sempurna dari segala yang terjadi di dunia. Paling sering dibiarkan di dunia luar. Warna mata kanan pengguna akan berubah menjadi merah muda jika menggunakan kekuatannya. Jika pengguna mati,kekuatan tidak akan diterima pengguna tipe _Diamond_ dan akan tetap berada di posisi kematian pengguna sebelumnya.

Tipe _Diamond._ Pengguna: Revain Neville.

Kekuatan paling fundamentalis, berada di dunia kematian (Abyss) untuk mengawasi pengguna lainnya. Tidak dapat pergi ke dunia nyata kecuali untuk bunuh diri dan menghancurkan dunia. Pengguna ini abadi hingga dunia kiamat, atau sampai penciptanya mematikan kekuatan ini. Dapat mengeluarkan kekuatannya dari Abyss untuk mengkoordinasikan ke pada pengguna lainnya.

OMAKE, END!

"Yang membuatku terkejut, kenapa Yuutsu bisa datang ke mari? Untuk apa.." Tanyaku pada Io, setelah aku kelelahan menceritakan semuanya pada Io.

"Hmmm, kalo dari ceritamu barusan, tugasnya kan untuk menjaga kestabilan dimensi waktu. Norad juga termasuk, kan? Dia datang kemarin malam, berarti ada yang nggak beres dengan kota ini, sejak saat itu." Jelas Io.

"Maksudnya, aku... gitu?" Balasku. "Tapi ngapain juga, dia kan bisa ketemu aku di dunia nyata?"

"Iya, itu, mungkin.. karena Racchi-san harusnya ada di dunia nyata."

Oh, intinya aku diusir Yuutsu dari Selphia? :(

"Racchi.." Lanjutnya. "Apa masih ada cerita yang kamu sembunyikan?"

 _Wah, ketahuan! Ternyata adikku ini cerdas juga. Dari pernyataan itu, tampaknya masih ada yang menjanggal. Mau gimana lagi deh, ya, aku ceritakan saja padanya._

Sini, aku akan ceritakan semuanya sebelum aku pergi, siapa tau aku gak bisa ke sini lagi. Tentang Zwillinge Dolgatari, dan _Gems of Spirit_ yang kulewatkan. Serta, siapa sebenarnya aku ini.

*Continued to the Main Chapter*

-Bonus Part: Racchi and Io's Arc END-

-Continue from Main Chapter: Racchi's and Lest Arc-

TETEW

"Lest.. apa maksudnya, ini, sampe menjatuhkan pisau segala?" Tanyaku sambil khawatir. Ini berarti, ada yang menyadari kalau sebenarnya aku ini adalah _buronan_...

"Ceritakan tentangmu sebelum kamu datang ke sini, Racchie!" Katanya sambil menodongkan pisaunya padaku.

"Apa pentingnya?" Tanyaku.

"Aku gak akan melepas temanku yang aku saja gak tau dia siapa!" Katanya menahan tangis. Gitu ya, dia bahkan tau rencana aku pergi dari sini besok.

"Ayolah, apa pisau ini penting?" Ucapku sambil memungut pisau yang Lest jatuhkan. "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, jadi jangan khawatir."

Kupejamkan mataku sebentar. Setelah kubuka mataku, warnanya berubah menjadi merah muda.

"Tapi, kupikir ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku bertarung denganmu. Ayo, maju Lest!"

Sambil aku bertarung, aku menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana yang awalnya Harukawa Racchie, bisa jadi keluarga kerajaan Dolgatari.

Ya, betul. Awalnya aku adalah seorang anak di keluargaku itu. Dengan nama Harukawa, sebagai nama keluarga, dan Racchie, sebagai nama panggilan. Aku sendiri bingung, nama 'Racchie' kayanya bukan nama asli. Ya, anggap aja gitu sampai sekarang.

Di keluargaku dulu, kehidupanku normal-normal saja. Dan karena masih kecil, aku tidakmengalami banyak masalah di kehidupan sehari-hariku. Hingga, orang itu datang. Zwillinge Dolgatari. Setelah tragedi itu.. _Human Disqualification.._ Ingatanku hancur. Sampai saat ini aku terus mencari ingatanku itu, tapi entah bentuk apa ingatanku itu.

Karena ingatanku yang hilang itu, aku diadopsi Cecile Dolgatari, dengan keinginan terdalamnya, adalah untuk menemukan Zwill kembali. Namun Zwill kini, yang bagai tahanan di Abyss, melihat kondisinya hanya dapat membuatku tutup mulut ketika ditanya mengenai Zwill oleh Cecile-san.

"Hey, Lest, kok tiba-tiba banget kamu mau ketemu aku dan nanyain tentang kaya ginian?" Tanyaku sambil tetap menangkis serangan Lest. Udah kaya anime aja, ngebacot sambil tarung.

"Tadi pagi, Io-chan datang padaku, minta aku untuk memeras info darimu!"

"Tentang apa? Yuutsu-san, ya?"

"Iya!"

"Tenang aja, Lest. Aku udah cerita semuanya. Aku juga kasih tau asal-usul kekuatan ini!" Ucapku sambil menyerang. "Aku juga kasih tau kalo _Gems of Spirit_ itu adalah _kekuatan yang diciptakan untukku, oleh Zwillinge Dolgatari!_ "

"Ah, e-e-eh, apa?!" Kata Lest terkejut. "Bukankah pencipta kekuatan itu tidak diketahui?"

Lest sedang lengah. Lalu aku menyerangnya sekali serangan. Pisauku menggores wajah pangeran itu.

"Ya, berkat pertemuanku dengan Io, aku jadi sadar." Ucapku penuh kemenangan. "Aku yang sekarang, memegang semua kekuatan itu. Dalam mata ini!"

Betul, apa yang dikatakan olehku saat itu. _Gems of Spirit_ adalah kekuatan Zwill yang diberikan padaku. Karena tidak bisa langsung aku terima pada saat itu, dia memberikannya pada orang lain, dalam berbagai pecahan. Namun yang aku tak sadari, kekuatan itu sendiri merupakan ingatan sekaligus kesadaranku- yang selama ini aku cari setelah tragedi mengerikan _Human Disqualification._

Zone dan Zero adalah bentuk ingatanku, yang ternyata adalah adik kembarku. Rean adalah seorang penyendiri yang Zwill pernah temui di tempat yang sama aku dan Zwill terakhir bertemu, dia adalah fragmen jiwaku juga. Reva, sisanya (Author: sedih amat hahahaha!). Dia adalah orang yang bahkan belum pernah Zwill dan aku temui, mungkin dengan alasan memperlambatku untuk menemui kesadaranku. Daan.. Yuutsu, adalah seorang kriminal yang gak beruntung gara-gara merampok dompet Zwill... Kasian amat, sedih juga sekarang dia malah jadi abadi.

Abadi? Oh, enggak. Mereka semua itu adalah ingatan dan kesadaranku. Dibuat-buat oleh Zwill, dengan maksud dia dapat terus hidup denganku. Setelah aku diberi kekuatan terakhirnya, aku berhasil mengalahkan Reva, Rean, Zone, dan Zero. Mereka semua menghilang, kembali ke padaku sebagai ingatan.

"Kalau begitu, Yuutsu yang sekarang.." Tanya Lest. Kali ini kita sudah duduk, selesai bertarung.

"Ya, dia cuma penjelmaan kesadaran dan ingatanku yang paling akhir."

"Emangnya kamu tau, ingatan yang mana yang dia simpen?"

"Ingatan pas dan sebelum aku berpisah dari keluarga lamaku." Ucapku nanar. "Hingga kini, aku mengklaim diriku _infantile amnesia_ , gara-gara aku ga bisa dapetin ingatan itu, Lest."

"Amnesia masa kecil, ya.." Gumam Lest.

" _Gems of Spirit_ yang belum kuambil tinggal punya Yuutsu. Mau bertemu dengannya sekarang juga bakal susah.."

"Kenapa? Kan kekuatanmu udah kekumpul semua, jadi gampang dong?"

"Ya, masalahnya kekuatannya Yuutsu itu waktu, _boy._ Macem-macem dikit, dunia bisa kacau!"

Dari sini, mengerti kan, kenapa Racchi begitu pengen ingatannya balik? Ingatan masa lalunya, berarti kebenaran mengenai keluarga, dan masa lalunya! Dia sampai berjuang ke Selphia demi itu! Kalau Zwill gak ada, dia ga bakal bisa ke Selphia. Author juga sangat berterima kasih padamu mayat pucat sehingga gua bisa membuat cerita dengan latar belakang Selphia! (Zwill: *mendengus keras*)

"Huh... rasanya tak percaya.." Kata Lest sambil tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kamu ke sini... Cuma karena ingin ingatan itu?"

"Hu-uh.." Ucapku. "Tapi, Lest. Aku juga belajar darimu. Tidak semua ingatan itu penting. Yang terpenting adalah, tetap maju ke depan! Begitu, kan, Lest?"

Lest Cuma mengangguk, _ya, soalnya dia juga amnesia!_

"Ya, tapi... mengingat kasusmu sangat berbeda.." Ucap Lest pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Di sini, aku belajar agar tetap memikirkan masa depan juga."

"Lalu, Racchi.. Mengenai ungkapan 'Selphia's Guardian..' berarti itu tidak sepenuhnya betul?" Lanjut Lest.

"Hu-uh, mungkin itu diada-ada juga. Lagipula, sebetulnya aku gak butuh _runes._ Aku juga gak bisa membuatnya. Nasibku disama-samakan dengan Leon, Dylas, dan Guardian lainnya. Padahal, aku bukan Guardian. Itu mungkin bagian dari kesadaranku, _Zero._ "

"Jadi, memang sejak awal kamu gak pernah mengenali Venti, ya.."

"Ya, agaknya sedih juga. Dia menganggapku berkorban untuknya. Walau itu tak benar, tapi aku ingin.. yakin. Aku jadi ingin tahu cara membuat _runes_ untuknya.." Ucapku. "Hm, berterima kasihlah pada Reva, mungkin dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menjaga ketentraman Selphia. Aku yang terkena pengaruhnya, bisa jadi dianggap kalau aku ini Guardian. Bukan bagi Venti, tentunya. Memang untuk Norad, tapi tidak melalui Venti."

"Reva.. menggunakan kekuatannya untuk itu..?"

"Ya, aku mengerti betapa suci pikirannya itu. Namun, bagaimanapun juga, dia bagian dari kegelapan kekuatannya Zwill. Ketika itu ditunjukkan, mudah bagiku mengalahkan Reva." Jelasku. "Setelah itu, rambutku memanjang, dan berubah warna! Aku sampai kaget, loh, ternyata cocok juga kalau rambutku merah muda! Hahahaha!"

Lest termenung sambil sedikit tersenyum. Tampaknya dia mengkhawatirkanku, _mau pergi malah membual._

"Racchi... apa itu semua berarti, kau akan pergi dari sini?" Tanya Lest. "Kesadaranmu semuanya berasal dari dimensi ini. Kau sudah mendapatkannya, dan Norad kembali aman..."

Betul, semua yang dibentuk Zwill itu merusak tatanan dimensi Norad, dan setelah aku mengambilnya kembali, Norad jadi jauh lebih damai dari pada sebelum aku datang ke sini sejak kemarin.

"Yah.. karena sewaktu aku pergi dari sini, aku berpikir aku akan terus berjuang di dunia nyataku. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan di sana, dari pada di sini terus.."

Mendengar itu, Lest tertunduk. Suaranya menahan tangis, "Kenapa.. nggak tinggal di sini saja..?"

"Aku bukan makhluk dimensi ini, kan. Menurutmu tanggung jawabku hanya ada di Norad?"

"Ah, gitu.. ya.."

"Selama aku pergi, aku banyak belajar, dan akhirnya aku menentukan sendiri cita-citaku, Lest." Ucapku. Tanpa sadar, Lest mengeluarkan air matanya, _untuk yang terakhir kali di hadapanku?_

"Aku... akan cari cara, biar aku bisa ke sini lagi, Lest." Lanjutku sambil menunduk.

Lest tiba-tiba mendekap leherku, lalu berkata, "Jangan lupakan kami, Racchie.."

Aku, yang saat itu masih terkejut, mengusap pundaknya dan tersenyum berkata, "Gak pernah, aku masih bisa di sini sampai saat ini. Itu bisa jadi pertanda baik, Lest!"

Dia melepaskan dekapannya, tersenyum, dan memberikan tangannya padaku, "Terima kasih banyak."

Aku menggapai tangan itu, beranjak, dan membalas terima kasihnya. Tanpa aku tahu, itu akan jadi yang terakhir untuk kita, Lest.

"Anu... mungkin, informasi ini cukup untuk adikmu.. aku harus menulis semua yang aku dapat untuk diberikan kepadanya..."

"Nggak usah repot-repot! Aku udah cerita semuanya!"

Hening.

Kemudian, Lest memasang wajah mengesalkannya, _sekali lagi di hadapanku,_ "KALIAN NGERJAIN AKU, YA?!"

"Eh, aku bahkan ga tau kalo Io bakal dateng!"

"Ya sudahlah, baiknya, aku gak perlu membalas permintaannya itu.."

"Sikap macam apa itu.." Ledekku. "Oh.. iya. Kalau gitu, simpan saja ini sebagai informasi pribadi. Ada beberapa hal yang aku gak mau ceritain langsung ke Io."

"Loh, ada yang kelewat?"

"Hmm, semua yang aku ceritain ke Io, aku ceritain juga ke kamu, Lest! Kecuali, ini..."

"A-apa..?"

"Mengenai Zwillinge." Kataku serius. Wajahku dipenuhi kebencian. "Dia adalah ayah kandungnya."

Denger gitu, Lest langsung terbelalak, gak percaya. "Hah?!"

"Kamu gatau, apa-apa tentang Zwill.." gumamku.

Begini. Jauh sebelum aku- bahkan Cecile Dolgatari hidup, Zwillinge sudah lahir. Dia mendapat kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi karena kekuatan itu, dia tidak bisa tumbuh dewasa. Dia terus memikirkan cara supaya bisa hidup layaknya orang biasa. Setelah lama berkelana, aku –yang gak beruntung bisa bertemu dengan orang ini- bertemu dengannya, dan berteman. Kala itu, aku masih normal. Benar-benar normal. Singkatnya, dia berhasil membagi kekuatan denganku, dan dia tumbuh dewasa. Kala itu, belum ada _Gems of Spirit._

Sebagaimana orang dewasa pada umumnya, dia menginginkan seorang anak. Dia sempat menikah, dan.. yah... istrinya bunting (Author: gua terlalu cringe ngelanjutinnya...). Tapi yang terjadi setelah itu, dia kembali muda. Dia terus melakukan hal yang sama, dan, yah... gini, skip aja. Singkatnya Io merupakan janin yang berada dalam mbak Cecile.

Dia terus melakukan itu, hingga tak sadar, dia sudah gila. Kegilaannya itulah yang jadi penyebab _Human Disqualification_ , dia menginginkan agar terus bersamaku, untuk membagi kekuatan, untuk memenuhi keinginannya menjadi dewasa. Tanpa aku ketahui, uh... istrinya yang pertama, meninggal dalam keadaan hamil (sehingga Cecile dijadikan korban selanjutnya). Membuatnya makin stres.

Seseorang tolong gantikan Author untuk sementara, dia udah muak sama Zwillinge. Kerjaan lu gini-gini amat, ratingnya ntar jadi M loh.. ):

Aku yang masih saat itu polos untuk memahami keadaan Zwill yang menggila, membuatnya melakukan hal-hal kejam di sekitarnya, di depan mataku. Saat itu, kekuatanku yang terlalu besar (karena kebanyakan dikasih) malah jadi nggak bisa dipakai. Momen terakhir yang kusaksikan saat itu, ketika Zwill hendak membunuhku. Tapi, dengan kekuatan itu, serangannya dapat ditahan, dan melenyapkan Zwill. Tapi juga, karena kekuatan itu, ingatan dan kesadaranku terpecah. Dan korban Zwill sebenarnya bukan Cuma aku, tapi Zone, Zero, Rean, Yuutsu juga. Mereka menghilang, namun raganya dijadikan wadah kesadaranku. Saat itulah, sebenarnya _Gems of Spirit_ tercipta.

Dan dugaanku berikutnya, Reva itu adalah anak Zwill yang terkandung ketika ibunya mati. Sehingga. dia lahir di Abyss, dan.. otomatis. Karena anak kandungnya langsung, dia menerima kekuatannya Zwill. Apesnya lagi, dia juga adalah bentuk kesadaranku. Sejak lahir. Untungnya Io dan Reva lahir di periode yang berbeda. Io lahir normal, sementara mbak Cecile masih menganggap suaminya itu masih berkelana, dan menganggap suaminya itu.. adalah... anak sulungnya (Zwill diadopsi pas fisiknya muda! Hadeuh anjir, Author, _I'm done with this!_ ).

"Begitulah, sejak aku berpisah dengannya, aku jadi gak suka sama orang itu." Ucapku. Lest, dari tadi, Cuma mangap-mangap.

"H-hey... apa perlu aku ceritain ini ke Io?"

"JANGAN! Aku udah bilang gak mau ceritain ini ke Io! Hadeuh!"

"Gua udah _mind blown_ banget Racch, ternyata, masa lalumu rumit juga..."

"Aih, sudahlah.."

"Besok... jangan lupa. Datang ke ruangan Venti, ya." Kata Lest. "Aku bakal segera pulang."

"Udah, ya? Gak kerasa, ternyata aku udah hampir mengingat semuanya. Dan aku bisa ceritain ke salah satu bro gua.." Ucapku, sok gaul.

"Hmmm..." Kata Lest sambil tersenyum.

"Aku duluan, deh, capek banget. Sampai jumpa, Lest-kun!"

"Yah..." Balasnya pelan. "Sayounara..!"

*Continued to Main Chapter*

-Bonus Part: Racchi and Lest's Arc END-

Extra Part! Lest's POV

Sudah malam, aku sedang berbaring di atas kasurku. Aku mencoba tidur, tapi, dari tadi aku kesulitan. Masih terpikir dalam benakku mengenai Racchie.. baru saja kita berpisah sore ini. Malam ini pun, masih ulang tahunnya, seharusnya aku melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi, ah, tidak. Kita semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Dia sudah kembali pulang, dan dia senang dengan itu. Setidaknya, kita juga harus senang...

Di tengah kesuntukkanku itu, muncul seseorang di depan pintu. Dia mengetuk, dan aku pun bangkit untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Maaf, malam-malam begini.. Lest. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Ternyata, yang datang malam itu adalah Io.

"Ah.. silahkan. Tidak apa-apa."

"Belum tidur juga?"

"Ah, iya.. hehehe." Aku pun menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk. Aku menghidangkan secangkir teh panas untuknya.

"Jadi, apa yang pingin kamu bicarain?" Tanyaku, berusaha untuk terlihat santai.

"Mengenai Racchi.."

"Yah, baru aja sore ini, dia balik."

"Begitu, ya.. Hmmm..." Gumamnya. Dia pasti bingung mau berkata apa.

"Kamu tau, kan, ceritanya. Sekarang kita udah aman. Ada masalah apa lagi, Io?" Tanyaku, berusaha perhatian.

"Hey, Lest. Untuk sementara.. boleh aku tinggal di rumah Racchi dulu?"

"Ah, hmmm..." Aku berpikir panjang. Venti bilang, dia tak menghiraukan apabila Racchi akan tinggal atau tidak. Berarti, kepemilikan bangunannya itu tak jadi masalah. "Boleh, kok. Silahkan saja."

Dia tersenyum begitu aku mengizinkannya, "Terima kasih!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Malam-malam, pula."

Ditanya begitu, dia tampak ketakutan. Sebelumnya hingga dia membuka mulut, "Aku.. entah kenapa.. takut."

"T-takut?" Tanyaku heran. Apa Racchi tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya? "Kenapa?"

"Sejak dua malam kemarin, Yuutsu-san.. selalu datang, ke istana." Katanya. "Aku takut, kalau ada sesuatu. Racchi-san sudah gak ada, aku gak tau apa-apa."

Sekilas, aku jadi ingat semua yang diceritakan Racchi padaku.

Apakah ini berarti, akan ada masalah besar menghadapi kami..?

Racchi.. mungkin, untuk terakhir kalinya, kami butuh kehadiranmu lagi di sini... sekali lagi!

TETEW

Extra Part!

"Ada apa, malam-malam begini?"

"Yo, bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?"

"Baik.. tapi kenapa kau mau bertemu denganku malam-malam begini?"

"Kamu selalu kaku, kalau denganku, santai saja!" Ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan denganmu."

"Hmm, ma-mau apa?!" Katanya gugup.

"Aku mau memberimu ini." Katanya sambil menengadahkan tangan kanannya. "Ini.. kekuatanku."

"Ap-apa? Kau yakin aku bisa menerimanya?!"

"Menurutku sih, iya. Tenanglah, sekarang aku berhak memberikan kekuatan ini, kok."

"Tapi.. kenapa.. aku?"

"Kalau dalam urusan pertahanan, kamulah yang paling aku percaya!" Katanya, masih tersenyum lebar. "Gak keberatan, kan?"

"Uh.. huh.." balasnya pelan.

"Ini.. bukan soal perpisahan. Barangkali, aku akan kembali lagi ke sini, dan kondisinya pasti berbeda jauh dari sekarang. Kala itu, aku akan kembali ke sini lagi. Dengan kekuatanmu itu, aku pasti bisa ke sini lagi dengan mudah. Kamu gak perlu khawatir, kamu punya seseorang yang kau anggap penting. Terus jagalah dia. Bukankah kau ksatria yang gagah, tanggung jawab seperti ini hanya kaulah yang bisa kupercaya."

Dia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tajam, tak ada keraguan lagi.

"Aku mengerti... jika itu permintaanmu. Demi menjaga kota ini. Dan adikku."

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya girang. " _Are you ready?_ "

Matanya berubah menjadi merah muda terang. Dia terpejam sebentar, tersenyum sedikit, lalu berkata, "Aku siap."

Momen itu terasa malam yang panjang. Setelah proses pemindahan kekuatan itu selesai, tampak ada yang berubah, dari si pemberi kekuatan itu.

"Neee, aku beda sekali kan, dengan wujudku sebelumnya?" Tanyanya, basa-basi. "Kau sudah terhubung. Sekarang, anggap saja kekuatan itu punyamu."

"Kuharap bisa memenuhi tanggung jawabku." Ucapnya. Dia membuka matanya yang selama itu terpejam. Kini mata kanannya berwarna merah muda, untuk sekilas. " _Harukawa-san?_ "

"Ehehehe, santai saja." Katanya. Wajahnya agak risih, dalam penampilannya yang berbeda itu, raut wajahnya masih sama. "Aku yakin kamu bisa."

TETEW

-Racchi's POV-

Ujian umum sudah lewat berminggu-minggu, tes masuk universitas juga sudah kulakukan, dan kini.. aku tidak tahu mau apa. Aku berpikir untuk menulis, tapi aku juga bingung mau nulis apa. Perlu mencari inspirasi.

Karena aku orangnya doyan nostalgia, aku buka-buka album, dan membuka laci-laci lama yang isinya barang-barangku yang dari dulu aku miliki. Di sebuah laci, aku menemukan sebuah permata.

"Loh, ini, kan dari.. Kiel, ya? Perasaan aku taro di tempat pensil, deh."

Aku mengingat-ingat, oh, ya. Aku sadar ketika tes, aku tidak membawa permata ini. Takutnya merusak pensilku. Gini-gini agak berat juga.

Kemudian, aku beranikan diri untuk melihat warnanya..

"Hmmm..." Gumamku. "Tampaknya, semua warna bisa kulihat. Syukurlah.."

Aku kembali mengenang tragedi itu. Semua berawal di hari ulang tahunku. Aku, entah bagaimana caranya, bisa pergi ke Selphia. Padahal, udah hampir dua tahun aku meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sewaktu aku memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa ke Selphia secara tiba-tiba, aku jadi terus kepikiran. _Aku pengen melakukannya lagi._ Apa aku harus datang ke sekolah lagi?

 _Apa dengan kekuatanku sekarang aku bisa pergi ke sana lagi?_

Aku sadar suatu hal, ketika aku pergi ke sekolah saat itu, aku suntuk memikirkan Selphia, dan ingin kembali ke sana. Ya, mungkin itu kuncinya. Aku terus berpikiran, "Aku ingin ke Selphia." Dan tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dari arah aku berpijak.

A-apakah ini... Aku benar-benar... bisa kembali lagi ke Selphia?

Penuh rasa keingin tahuan, dan rasa senang yang meluap, tanpa banyak berpikir, aku melangkahkan kaki ke arah cahaya itu.

Dan dengan keajaiban, aku.. kembali. Kini, aku muncul di depan Obsidian Mansion.

 _Apa ini mimpi?_

Di depanku, tampaknya ada seseorang yang tak asing lagi bagiku, yang memang sering datang ke mari.

 _Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_

"Dol..ce..?"

 _Apa aku perlu bangun dari mimpi ini?_

Orang itu terkesiap, wajahnya shock. "R-r-racchi..?!"

Untuk kedua kalinya. Aku ke Selphia lagi. Tapi, kali ini, aku menginginkannya. Betul-betul menginginkannya. Air mata bahagia ke luar dari mataku, dan saking bahagianya, aku jatuh berlutut. Dolce, serta Pico yang kulihat saat itu, bergegas menghampiriku.

Saat itu, aku sadar. Pertemuan terakhir kita adalah saat terakhir aku mengatakan sampai jumpa pada Selphia. Dan kini, aku tak perlu berkata hal menyedihkan seperti itu lagi, karena kini.. aku.. bisa ke mari kapanpun aku mau.

Tapi, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang lebih besar menungguku di Selphia saat ini.

END!

Ya, begitulah, guys! Kisah gaje, penuh tawa dan tangis yang selama ini Author buat sudah sampai fase akhirnya! Apakah bakal ada Arc 2-nya? Stay tune aja guys, karena, Author tetep bakal buat ficts RF 4 selama yang dia mau! HAHAHAHA _be ready guys!_ (RF 4 cast: *straight face*) Di Arc berikutnya, pasti Author bakal banyak kejutan-kejutan, dan, kalo RF 5 rilis... gimana ya? Gua bakal tetep nulis ficts RF 4 atau nggak ya? Meh, yakin betul RF 5 bakal rilis! (Author, di balik layar: *nangis kejer*) Sekian ficts dari Author gaje, jangan lupa reviews, ea!

SPECIAL CREDITS

Garnet (Hey, why do u always on the credits section? Are u my friend or what? I wonder... xD)

Aldo (GET YOUR SHITS DONE!)

Key-zee-yah! (TELL ALDO GET HIS SHITS DONE!)

Ms. Vania (U better tell Aldo..)

Mr. ERIG (people knows i hate u, but pls, if it's about Aldo, tell him, he needs to mind their own business!)

5ff14 (kapan ketemuan lagi?)

Botak (Thanks, sekarang gue jadi termotivasi nulis lagi)

And you, readers!

Thank you sooo much! See ya again soon!


End file.
